Maka's Birthday
by Butterflywing10
Summary: When Soul forgets Maka's birthday he has to get a present fast.And Maka gets the best birthday of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is going to be a Soul x Maka fanfic hope you thanks for reading my fics.(I made a longer one this time).**

Well it was a normal morning in Death City if you wanted to say woke up to find Blair's breast in his face."Really".Soul yawned pushing Blair away."You know you can really be know fun soul nya".Blair smiled.

"Well i'm not in the mood besides I just woke up".soul said in an voice that wasn't pleasent."Okat then grumpy but do you remeber what day it is".Blair smiled."You don't do you".

"Huh"

"It's Maka's birthday today"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat".Soul screamed in shock he had totaly forgot it was Mak's birthday quickley got a pice of toast in his though he should go to the girls to see what he should get he suddenly ran into Maka's idiotic great Soul thought this is going to be fun.

"Well if it isnt you".Spirt said."So what did you get my little girl for her birthday,bet it won't be better than my gift"."So what is it"?

"I'm not telling you".Soul grinned.

"Listen you little-"

But it was to late Soul had already ran greif he thought he really needs to stop so over protective I mean Soul finaly reached to the girls he was out of breath."Oh hey soul".Liz smiled.

"Hi Soul what did you get Maka for her birthday"?Tsubaki asked.

"Well thats why i'm here I wanted ask you guys what I should get her."Soul said out of breath

"Wow you didn't get her anything thats sad".Liz said tsk tsk she swiped her fingers together.

"I know why don't you get her something from the heart".Tsubaki said smiling.

"Get her a girrafe".Patty laughed

Everyone sighed."Hes not going to get her a stupid girrafe Patty".Liz said frowning."Thats good because thats what i'm getting her".Patty smiled like a sighed again.

"You guys are no help".Soul said walking off."Good luck getting Maka a gift".They sighed and raised his hand bye."Hey Soul".It couldn't be it was was smiling."H-hi Maka".Soul blushed."Maka still smiling said can't wait to see you tonight for my birthday party my fathers hosting it."Really I ran into him today"."I'm not surprised well se later tonnight."Yea se ya".And with that Maka darted off.

Ohhhh Soul was he going to couldn't ask the guys because they would make fun of he couldn't ask Blair because she would suggest bras and was still walking when he got an knew what he would do for her birthday.

* * *

It was nighttime and everyone was at Soul and Maka's place.

"Hey wheres Soul".Kid asked

"I don't know I ran into him on the streets earlier today."Maka said something happen.

Then suddenly the door opened and Soul stepped in."SOUL".Maka ran up to him and hugged him."Hey Maka happy birthday".Soul said hugging her back.

"Well it looks like its time to open presents".Blackstar shouted."Open my first".Blackstar was jumping Maka finaly sat down Blackstar handed her his opened and believe it or not it was a plushie of Blackstar,"Thanks Blackstar".Maka smiled."I knew you would like it".Blackstar smiled pointing to himself.

"This is for my little girl".Sprit said handing his present to was one of her favorite books.

"Thanks Father".Maka said smiling.

"You called me father".Sprit nearly sqeezed her.

"Please don't make regret saying it".Maka frowned trying to push him away.

"Here you go Maka".Kid said handing his present to opened it and it was a painting and it was symmertical."Its very symmetrical".Maka said."Why yes it is everything should be symmertrial".Kid said smiling."I knew you would like it.

"Ohh open mine next".Patty said handing her her Maka opened it belive it or not it was a girrafe."Thank you Patty".Maka said trying to keep a smile on her else just sighed.

Her open mine".Blair said handing her a lifted up what was inside and it was was red and somewhat see through with little black bows on them."Uhhh I don't know what to say".maka said holding can thank me later".Blair was also white and black lingerie in sighed while Blair still had a smile on her face."Umm thanks I think".Maka said.

"Well here you go Maka".Liz said handing her another bag."Don't worry its appropriate.

Maka lifted it up it was a white dress that ended just above her was strapples and had lace triming at the also had a white boww with puff balls at the also got white ribbons she could put in her hair.

"Wow thank you Liz".Maka smiled."Its so beautiful"."I knew you would like it.

"Here you go Maka"Tsubaki handed her some roses and another bag.

Maka looked through the bag and lifted up the items there was a black vest and white high heeled sandles that would go with her dress."Wow it will match with the dress".Thank you Tsubaki".Maka said smiling she loved them all.

"Acutally Maka Liz and I decied we should get those for you we thought they would look great on you".Tsubaki smiled."Thank you both of you".Maka said.

"Oh yea this is from Stein and Crona is supposed to be here I wonder where he is".Sprit opened her present from was a disection kit."That sounds like him".Maka sighed along with everyone opened the door and it was Crona.

"H h-hi sorry i'm late".Crona said in his nervous voice.

"Crona i'm happy you could make it".Maka smiled and gave him a hug.

"Lord Death wanted me to give you this and here you go".Crona said handing her the two opened Cronas first it was a happy birthday card first it had his hand print in it.

"I didn't know what to get you so..."Crona trailed off.

"I love it Crona".Maka said hugging led him to a seat and opened deaths said happy bithday your one year older already good luck on catching more souls Happy Birthday smiled.

"Oh yea this ones from Maria".Crona said handing her a opened was an eyepatch."Ohhh Maria".Maka smiled."Ohh and this ones from Sid".When Maka opened it it was more books."He knows me too well".Maka smiled

Soul started to think his present wasn't good enough but he knew he had to give her something."Hey you haven't opened Souls gift yet".Liz smirked.

"Here Maka".Soul said giveing her the bag.

"Before you open it though I want to say I did forget today was your birthday and I asked the girls what I should get you,and I didn't know but this is for you and I just want to say Happy Birthday".Soul said rubbing the back of his head.

"Soul"

"Uhh i'm sorry I-

"Its beautiful".Maka was a picture of Maka and Soul holding said Happy Birthday also had on the other side Maka+Soul.

"Y-you like said.

"Yes and

"MAKA CHOP"!Maka said hitting him on the head with the book.

"Wh-what was that for"

"That was forgetting my birthday but this is for getting something from the heart".Maka smiled and placed her lips on souls rapping her arms around his put his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

Everyone smiled except for Spirt.

"HOW THE HELL YOU GET OFF MY BABY GIRL FIRST YOU FORGET HER BIRTHDAY AND NOW THIS HOW DARE YOU KISS MY LITTLE MAKA"!Sprit had to hold him Maka and Soul stopped kissing everyone was smiling and staring.

"awwwwwwwww a new couple is born".They said.

"SHUT UP".Soul else just smiled.

"Hey I don't know about you guys but lets have some cake".Blackstar said.

"Wait we have to sing happy birthday and-

Soul went to the piano in the room and started to he finished everyone all sung happy birthday and ate some everyone left Maka and Soul cleaned up the mess.

"Soul thank you and thank you for being honest".

"No problem".Adter the mess was cleaned up they slipped in there PJs and decied to watch a movie on the couch.

"I love you Soul".Maka said cuddled up in Soul's chest.

I love you too".Soul smiled and kissed Maka on the fell asleep and Maka had the best birthday of her life.

**The End kya**

**And thats it folks by the way Spirt is still for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Read:Okay I may have spelled a few things wrond and just as a note my commputer was also messing up at the time so please don't be you**


End file.
